Talk:Spike
uh..... updates? "In 2001, TNN ran a five-day TNG marathon, airing 77 episodes during all hours of the network's operation" *Is this really significant? or current? TNN doesn't even exist, and spike TV has TNG marathons all the time, not to mention they had a similar 5 day marathon when they first picked up DS9--[[User:,monkey|'m']][[User talk:,monkey|'o']][[User:,monkey|'nkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 15:35, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :SpikeTV is TNN, just under a different name. And the marathon is significant because that's how the network introduced the show. --From Andoria with Love 14:49, 10 August 2006 (UTC) *Spike TV is owned by Viacom, TNN was origionally owned by somehting called Group W Satellite Communications, calling them the same network is like calling AT&T and Verizon the same thing as Bell Labs--[[User:,monkey|'m']][[User talk:,monkey|'o']][[User:,monkey|'nkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 15:35, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Regardless, TNN became SpikeTV, and regardless of owner, it's still under the same license. Back in the day, when they were still called TNN, they ran a long TNG marathon. -- Sulfur 15:29, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Spike Edits It should be mentioned that Spike significantly edits episodes to extend their commercial allotment. In some cases, like DS9: 4x01, some significant pieces of the story are cropped out. It's amazing how 5-10 seconds here and there can really destroy a turning-point episode like Way of the Warrior – 06:17, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, all syndicated showings of the episodes are heavily cut. It isn't just Spike, it's a known reality of modern TV. -- Sulfur 10:55, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I was totally unaware of this, until I read the episode summary for . When I watched it on Spike, in Act Four, when McCoy comes up to the bridge and begins talking to Kirk, Dax tries to recall, "McCoy... McCoy...". Our view cuts to Sisko as he finishes scanning the ship. I thought this was something cool Paramount planned to allude to McCoy in a later episode. When I read the episode summary here on Memory Alpha, I was shocked that that wasn't the case at all. Before Sisko finishes scanning, Dax seems to recognize McCoy and Sisko identifies him as McCoy, the ship's doctor. Just then, Dax recognizes him, having met him when he was a medical student at Ole Miss. Sisko asks if it was Curzon who met him; she says it was actually Emony, when she was on Earth judging a gymnastics competition. Dax tells Sisko that McCoy had the hands of a surgeon and that she knew he'd be a doctor. ::What I wonder is, are all syndicated showings of Star Trek episodes heavily cut? When I've watched TNG on Spike, I haven't noticed a differance when I've watched the same episode on G4. I also I thought that was why G4 allows 1hour and 10 minutes of airtime to play TOS episodes. I've also seen almost all of TOS on DVD, and I haven't noticed any differences from the TV Land airings, or is this my misunderstanding? Taric25 20:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you for replying, however, that does not answer my question. My question was whether or not all syndicated showings of Star Trek, regarless of series or network, are cut, not just DS9 and/or Spike. Taric25 22:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::As was mentioned by Sulfer three posts above, yes. All re-ran syndicated television is cut. The degree of cutting depends on how old the production was. I think TOS ran for around 50 minutes, TNG would have been around 45 minutes, and now "hour long" shows are allotted around 40 minutes. So, the newer the show, the less will have to be cut. Its a disturbing trend, which is very close already to shows which are half commercials. Its not just spike. Its not just DS9. Its not just Trek. Its the reality of the environment. Hossrex 22:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Dropping DS9? I'm watching Spike at 10:49 CST, and there is no DS9, instead MXC crap. :( Please update the front page if this is permanent. 16:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :No, its just on Late-Night now. 2AM EST. -- Kooky 01:35, 19 February 2008 (UTC)